Cruel Affections
by Kuja Tribal
Summary: Gackt: "What if Rufus had a sister that loved him so much that she was willing to kill for him?" -rated R for future chapters- Please Read and Review!
1. Default Chapter

(I don't have a title for this story but, I think it's one of  
the best plots ever. Even if it's a bit Cruel Intentions Gone Final  
Fantasy 7. You'll get it after I write more to it. But there will  
be a deep involving plot involving Seph, Jenova, and others. So, on  
with the show!)  
  
"Relax, we won't hurt you."  
  
"In fact, we'll take great care of you." The girl's light blue  
eyes widened as the men stepped closer and closer. Fear...  
  
"Please--don't hurt me! I've never done anything to you!" She  
backed up some more, her blue and white streaked hair swishing behind  
her. She turned and began to run, but one of the men grabbed her arm.  
  
"That's a beautiful outfit. You go to ShinRa High?"  
  
"I'm in my school uniform! There are plenty of other girls at  
there school; leave me alone!"  
  
"But you're right here and you're pretty...And we'll continue to  
bother you until you give us what we want." He said, scrolling her  
Japanese schoolgirl outfit. He began to reach for her skirt when they  
both heard a thud. "What was that?!" The man asked before getting hit  
by a pale hand. The girl turned to face a young white-haired boy who  
was dusting off his hands.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Sickos." the boy turned to the girl, "You alright?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. Thanks!" The girl turned and ran before the boy  
had a chance to say anything.  
  
End Prologue 


	2. Chapter One

(Okay, so I've got a name for the fic: Cruel Affections...I know  
I know.....Just read....)  
  
"Students, we have a new student; meet Seth. Seth; you'll sit  
next to Ms. Ephanani; Dhani, raise your hand." Dhaini looked up from  
the note she was writing and looked at the boy. She almost gasped.  
  
'The boy who saved me yesterday......' She raised her hand  
slowly and looked at the teacher , who noddded to Seth.  
  
"Get to your seat. Seth." The jade eyed boy nodded and sat next  
to Dhaini as she scrolled him. He was clad in a traditional Japanese  
schoolboy outfit. She looked at him and they exchanged smiles before  
Dhaini listened to the teacher's lecture once more.  
  
"So how was school, lil' sis'?"  
  
"Fine....Rufus?..."  
  
"Yes?.." Rufus looked up from from his newspaper to look at her.  
  
"When.....Sephiroth was in SOLDIER; did you ever find out  
anything about him dating anyone or having a son?..." Rufus blinked  
and sighed, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Why do you want to know....?"  
  
"No reason." She stood to leave the large living room, "Thanks  
anyway....." Rufus grabbed her arm.  
  
"I don't want you mentioning him at all; got it?" Dhaini looked  
at Rufus; his vibrant blue makou eyes suddenly so dull.  
  
"Ruf...--"  
  
"Got it!?"  
  
"Yes..." She sat down next to her brother and hugged him. 'What  
aren't you telling me, Ruf? What is it that you aren't sharing with  
the person who knows everything about you?.." She kissed his cheek and  
went to her room to rest.  
  
"Where ya from?"  
  
"I...don't know.."  
  
"Oh...You don't like to talk much; do ya?" Seth shook his head  
at the young prep girls who were enjoying themselves after school  
asking him questions.  
  
'Where is she...?..Oh, there you are.' He left the group of  
girls and walked over to Dhaini. "Hey."  
  
"Hi. You're Seth, right...? I'm sorry--I'm just terrible with  
names."  
  
"Yeah. You're--"  
  
"Dhaini. Nice to meet you; formally." She giggled, "Want to walk  
me home?.."  
  
"Sure." Seth's red hue couldn't be hidden. Dhaini giggled again.  
"In fact, I can do you one better. Want to take a ride?.." He replied,  
pointing to a black motorcycle.  
  
"Think I'd love to. Let's go."  
  
Dhaini walked into her house to see Rufus' steaming angry face.

  
  
"I don't want to see you with that guy or on another motorcycle  
again."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Promise me, sis."  
  
"Rufus; what's the matter? Why are you so angry? Explain."  
  
"Just promise me!"  
  
"No, Rufus. Not until you tell me what's goin' on! Rufi, I  
thought you trusted me with everything. I'm your sis. Tell me;  
please."  
  
"No." Rufus turned to leave, "And you're grounded until further  
notice."  
  
"What!? You can't do this to me!" She screamed as he took a  
couple of steps and stopped.  
  
"I can and I will. I don't trust him and I don't want you  
hanging out with him."  
  
"You mean Seth? He's done--Wait. He reminds you of Sephiroth.  
That's why you won't let me see him. What's the connection between you  
and Sephiroth, Rufi? What haven't you told your best friend and  
sister?"  
  
"Go to your room, Dhaini." She walked up to Rufus and wrapped  
her arms around his neck, pulling him close. She licked his ear  
playfully.  
  
"Tell me brother," She whispered as she nibbled on his ear, "Do  
you remember all of this? The love..the passion...? I miss all of it.  
You know we're only adoptive siblings." Dhaini said, wrapping Rufus'  
arms around her waist, "Tell me about your past, brother," Dhaini  
urged, her voice low and seductive, "What's the connection between you  
and Sephiroth? Tell me!" She hissed. Rufus' eyes went dull as he spoke  
in a monotone.  
  
"My girlfriend...."  
  
"She....?"  
  
"Ran away with that homicidal...son-of-a-bitch...and  
was..killed...by him..."  
  
"Well," She spoke once more in a seductive manner, "You will  
allow me to see that Seth boy again and you'll be happy about it." She  
rose an eyebrow and smirked, "Are you jealous of him...?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Answer me!" She hissed and Rufus slowly nodded.  
  
"You shouldn't worry, brother. I truly do love you. And in fact,  
I'll get your revenge for you. Just wait. As for now, I will need to  
off that restriction you just put me on..." Rufus nodded again, "Good.  
Good night, big brother." Dhaini slowly eased in to give Rufus a  
passionate kiss on the lips. She walked away as Rufus' eyes slowly  
returned to normal and he pondered to himself just what he was doing  
still standing there.  
  
End Chapter One 


End file.
